


Art for 'An Oxford Tale' by Fictionwriter

by Brune



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: Summary provided by the author:Raedwolf and Beau are assigned a special task; to deliver a precious scroll and a young boy to the holy fathers at a priory in the town of Oxford. They leave their castle home expecting the assignment to be easily accomplished. But things go awry and they lose the boy and the scroll. A merry chase follows as they set out to retrieve both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [An Oxford Tale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8224670) by [Fictionwriter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionwriter/pseuds/Fictionwriter) Please enjoy the story.  
> Thank you for watching.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brune_arici/16758001/32787/32787_original.jpg)  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brune_arici/16758001/33444/33444_original.jpg)  


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brune_arici/16758001/33044/33044_original.jpg)  
  



End file.
